The Case
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: It was a year after Catherine and Vincent got married on the roof of their apartment building. They had moved out and into a small White House in the Subbers. Everything was perfect until Catherine gets assigned a special case... REWRITING
1. The Case

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters! I'm just barrowing them! Enjoy!**

It was a year after Catherine and Vincent got married on the roof of their apartment building. They had moved out four months ago, out of the city, into a beautiful white house in the lovely New York Subbers. Catherine and Vincent couldn't be any happier! They were madly in love and was very cute together! Everything was perfect...or so they thought...that all changed when a case came toward Catherine.

It was a beautiful Autumn day and the day had just begun. Catherine was in the kitchen making hers and Vincent's breakfast. Vincent calmly walked down the stairs and embraced his beautiful wife. They shared a little kiss and Vincent let Catherine get back to cooking.

"What's for breakfast this morning my dear?" Asked Vincent

"Your favorite...pancakes!" Replied Catherine

"You know all the right ways of how to get my day starting off right." Said Vincent with a smirk

Catherine laughed and brought him his pancakes and sat down next to Vincent at the table.

"What do you got planned for yourself at work today?" Asked Vincent

"A cold case." Said Catherine "Of a young woman around age 17, murder."

"That's easy for you Cat, your the best cop around!" Said Vincent

Catherine smiled and Vincent and her continued to eat their breakfast with some small talk. Catherine looked at the clock and realized she was running late.

"Oh look at the clock! I better get going!" Said Catherine, hurrying up

"I can't be late!"

"Have a good day honey!" Called Vincent

"I will!"

"I love you!" Said Vincent

"I love you too." Said Catherine running out the front door.

"Be safe" whispered Vincent

 **Ok I'm going to stop the story for a moment because I know what you guys are thinking, yes I know that this storyline can be quite similar to the storyline in the TV Show but I want to say that that is not the case. I'm writing this as I make the story up in my head, I basically visilize everything that I'm writing in my head. To make it better I decide to keep the characters personally the same so their won't be that much as a difference. I'm going to resume the story...**

Catherine backed out of the driveway and honked and waved goodbye to a waving Vincent on the front porch of their home. Vincent watched Catherine's car drive off, out of sight down the rode. He loved her and always hated to watch her leave to go to work...all day! He wanted her to stay at home with him but he knew that they needed money and that Catherine must keep her job to help surport their future. Vincent still had his job at New York General but he only worked weekends.

Catherine got out of her car and walked into the present. She had no idea what the day would bring but she still spent her days working on saving and helping people. She thought this would just be a normal day where she is trying to solve a murder, but not everyone is right.

Please leave a review and a like! It really helps me out! New chapter will be out everyday but this is my first one so I'm going to write a lot today! I hoped you enjoyed. Story continued in Chapter 2


	2. The Note

**_Two days later_**

"Vincent how do you know Catherine is gone?" Asked a very confused JT

"Because she hasn't called, texted, emailed, or have come home since she went to work two days ago." Said Vincent

"And...I can't sense her..." Said Vincent unhappily, "I'm worried sick."

"Vincent, it's your job to be worried!" "She's your wife and you have been watching/protecting her for 11 years now!" Said JT

"I know, I know JT..its just...what if something happened to her?" I would never forgive myself if she's hurt or worse." Said Vincent scared.

"I'm sure she's fine Vincent." Said JT trying to calm Vincent down. "Cat can kick some ass pretty well and she can take care of herself."

"If she can take care of herself, then why did she get captured last year?" Asked Vincent

JT was quite for a moment because he didn't know how to respond to that question..

"See" said Vincent "You don't know why because she can't kick ass and take care of herself forever!" "That's why I protect her with my life."

With that, Vincent stormed out of the gentleman's bar, going to go keep looking for Catherine. Vincent was worried sick, Catherine was the love of his life, if something happened to her...Vincent would become like all the beasts he's killed in the past: dangerous, go primal, lose his humanity, sad, angry, lost, lonely, and many other things that he couldn't think of at that moment. He was scared for her safety. Vincent got in his car and drove home.

When Vincent got home, what he found was scary and very surprising... When Vincent ran inside the house, there was blood everywhere! And the house was trashed, there was also no Cat in sight. "Catherine! Catherine!" Called Vincent while he was racing around the house looking desperately for Cat.

"Come on Cat!" "If you can hear me please come out or answer me!" Yelled Vincent getting scared and worried.

As he keep looking everywhere he could think of, and I mean everywhere...Vincent started getting this feeling inside his stomach. Butterflies? No..,this was much worse then anything he's felt for awhile...grief. He had no idea why he was feeling this. The last time he felt this was when Tori died. But after that, he got back together with Catherine. He decided to stop looking for Catherine and to find some answers and clues to who did this and why.

Vincent quietly ran down the stairs and into the living room. He closed his eyes and tried to see what really happened. What Vincent saw was scary and hard to watch...he saw...Catherine, walking toward the front door of the house...tied up very good...and...with a gun...to her head. Just seeing that made his eyes turn gold. Vincent tried to see the faces of her captures but they were hidden behind black masks. These men knew what they were doing and it was...scary. Catherine opened up the door and four men ran inside while one put a bag over her head and shoved her back into...Vincent didn't know what it was she was pushed into a car? If so he couldn't see it. Whole inside the house, the men was trashing it and breaking almost everything. He then saw a man writing a note and putting it on the TV. Vincent opened his eyes and walked toward the TV. Behind it on the floor, he found a small but simple note with a message to him.

 ** _If you want your beloved Catherine back, bring us $50,000 in cash by the end of the week, if not...you would never see her again! But I'm sure she would be dead before then_**.


	3. Where am I?

his eyes and walked toward the TV. Behind it on the floor, he found a small but simple note with a message to him.

 _ **If you want your beloved Catherine back, bring us $50,000 in cash by the end of the week, if not...you would never see her again! But I'm sure she would be dead before then**_.

Catherine

"So much has happened in the last three days, I don't even know where to begin. My head is still spinning by all of this. I hope they haven't found Vincent! I'm worried. I can only imagine what he's thinking or rather... _ **doing**_ right now, I have this gut feeling telling me to remain calm and to keep my hopes held high while I have this other feeling...telling me that I would never get out of here, I'm dead. I don't know which one to believe or rather, go by. It's all too much! How did I get here anyway? What is this place..a port? Shipyard? I don't know! There's so much to take in I don't even know how. It all happened so fast."

"The last thing I remember is going into the woods with my new partner. We both decided to slit up which now on my part, was a bad idea from the start. I walked for about a mile, I knew I had to be walking for about a hour now. I radioed in for my partner but the signal was jammed. I gave up and decided to go back the way I came, but I don't recall what happend then, it's all so fuzzy...Man! Was I hit in the head with a frying pan or what!? The room is now...spinning...like I'm in a tornado or something, my eyes are struggling to stay open. I think...I just...wanna...sleep" _*passes out_ *

Vincent

"When I saw that note, all I could think about was Catherine and what they could be doing to her right now. The beast was growling and was trying to get out and kill the ones who took Catherine away from me...all of them would regret the day they took her from my loving and protecting hands. I couldn't help it, when it comes to Cat...I just have to do it. It can't be helped. The beast came roaring out, full beast. I am powerful, very powerful and I would destroy everyone and everything that gets in my way of finding Cat...everything."

Vincent decided that it would be a good idea if he try's to track her again. Vincent looked around the room, desperately looking for any clues of Catherine that could help him find her, and fast. The more he looked, the more anger the beast got. "Just hang in there, it won't be much longer." Vincent told the beast. The beast kinda relaxed a little which hardly...ever...happens! Then...he finally found it! The clue...the clue he needed to find Catherine and bring her to safety. Now, he just needed to find her...and fast. But before Vincent walked out of the front door, he remembered that if he wanted her back, which he did. He would have to give them $50,000 in cash by the end of the week. "Now that's just stupid." Said Vincent "I don't need to pay them...I can pay them with death."

 _ **I know that this chapter was quite short, that's because I didn't really know what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but when I get stuck I do what I always do...read a book! This helped me a ton because now I have a great idea on what will happen next chapter. And the next chapter would be MUCH longer then this one!**_


	4. Tracking

Catherine

"As I was trying to open my eyes, the world was still spinning and my head really was hurting." "How long have I been asleep?" "God only know..." As Cat looked around, she realized she was in a cell...half naked with just a bra and some underwear one. She was chained to the wall. As Catherine looked around, she realized that the whole room was swaying. Like that of a houseboat..."I'm on a houseboat or at the very least a boat?" Thought Cat "Why am I on a boat?" Just then, it all started to come back to her. She was forced into a car after she was captured in the woods. They drove for awhile, then she was tied up again very well to the point where she could barely move. Her captures brought her out of the car and...they was on a port. They forced her to stand in front of the rushing water. "This is the end of the line for you Catherine." Said one of the men "It's ashamed that your bitch boyfriend couldn't listen to one simple command!" Yelled the capture "I guess he loves his money more than he loves you." "Vincent would never!" Snapped Catherine "You don't know what your talking about, heck I bet you don't even know what love is or feels like." Catherine said "Ok I'm done with this bastard." Yelled one of the captures. He then pushed Catherine into the rushing water of the Hutson. They man smirked "Bye bye Catherine..."

"I'm not sure how I got out of that water, but all I know is that I must of washed up into a little shore outside the city. For when I woke up...I was being dragged on the soil by my collar to my shirt. I didn't see who had me but I'm sure it's the same people or person that's keeping me locked up on this damn boat." "I wonder where Vincent is..he would've come and saved me by now...unless...he's not going to come..."

Vincent

"I followed Catherine's sent for about 5 miles. The trail finally stopped at a port in Queens. I finally turned bad into my human form. I kneeled down into the port trying to figure out what happend. When I closed my eyes...I saw the Mose heartbreaking thing anyone man on this Earth could feel. I saw them...the people who took Catherine and most likely killed her for what I saw. They pushed her into the river and...that's the last of the image. I knew right away when I opened my eyes that Cat wasn't dead! She's a fighter and I know she would fight to the bitter end with every power she has in her tiny body of hers. I only bad part about this...is...when the person I'm tracking goes into water...I lose the track. SHIT! Why was my powers made like that!? Now I have to find where she came up at or rather...if she did..."


	5. One Month Later

_One month later._..

Vincent

"I still can't believe it has been a month since Catherine went missing! J.T and Tess has given up all hope in finding her. They keep telling me that she's long dead by now. How could they! J.T is my best friend and a good friend of Cat's and Tess is Catherine's best friend! How could they say stuff like that about her...in front of me! I've spent the past month searching all over the city for Cat. I know that she is out there somewhere and...alive! All I need to do is to pick up her scent again! I haven't gotten any hits since I last tracked her to that port. Man I miss her so much! I wonder where she is! I wonder what she's doing right now. God only knows what! I hope she's safe..I don't know what I would do with myself if she died..."

Catherine

I'm starting to give up hope. I know Vincent is still looking for me but when will he get here!? I'm starting to get worried. What if something happened to him? I can't just give up all hope and sit here in this cage and wait for myself to die. I'm not going to do that, I'm going to fight till the bitter end! Not much has happened in the past month. The only person who comes Ik the room I'm held in is a young girl who just comes in to bring me Breakfast and Dinner. If they wanted me dead, they could of killed me a long time ago but to me it seems like their trying to keep me alive or something. I wonder what's going on outside? How long have I been gone? It's felt like forever. I now can't tell what time it is, heck I don't even know what day of the week it is! My life is going more and more downhill and fast. Am I starting to go crazy? Oh God! Vincent get your ass here right this second!

 _ **Ok guys, I need your help! I'm starting to get stuck and confused on how I want to happen next and what will happen in the next chapter. I need your guys help! Plz write a review and tell me what should happen! I need some ideas! Thx! -Peace 3**_


	6. Wheres Catherine & Vincent?

_Vincent_

As I walk the streets, all I can do is think about Catherine. What's she doing right now? Where is she? Who are the biches that took her? So many unanswered questions. I have thought that maybe the FBI took her but it's very unlikely, especially because the kidnappers have kept her for a month. I have so many memories of me and Catherine, loving eachother, making love, and so much more. I just can't lose her right now. I have no idea where she is but JT had come back around and is checking/watching security cameras 24/7! While he's doing that, I'm parading around the streets looking for her day and night. I have barely gotten any sleep. I just want to find her and fast.

 _Catherine_

As I sit here in this damn cage, all I can see and think about is Vincent. Have they gotten to him? Where is he? Why haven't he saved me yet? Or rather, why haven't he found me yet? He tracked me pretty damn well last time but not this time. I know Vincent would of founded me already but I'm starting to lose hope. These guys have started coming in and asking me where Vincent is but I'm never going to tell those son of bitches. Their asses and they will die once when I get out of this stupid cage and Vincent comes and kicks their asses. The only downside of that is...when will Vincent come? Before its to late...

 _Vincent_

 _i t_ hink I have a hit on Catherine. I was walking along the Hutson River when I caught her sent. She's ok but that about all I can put together. Something is blocking her sent but I can still smell her perfume. It is a cage? She's bleeding but not bad. It's only a small cut. She's has brusies but nothing serious. She's pretty emotionally messed up but besides that, all right. Don't worry Cat, I'm coming to find you _._

 _ **Ok guys, I'm sorry that chapters are starting to get shorter and shorter! I'm still trying to get more and more ideas! It will truly help a lot if you guys can tell me in the reviews what to do next! Thank you guys for all your surport of this fanfiction! I am going to keep writing more fanfiction of Beauty and the Beast (2012) and I may write more seaqules to this series! -Peace 3**_


	7. The Man With The Gun

_Vincent_

I blurred away from the river right when I got a good hit on her sent. I was running for about 5 miles when I finally stopped in front of a boat. It looked like any other cargo ship but I knew that this was the right place. Heck it even looks like a place where people will keep people captive! Oh what could they be doing to Catherine right now? If those bitches lay one hand on her... Just that thought made my eyes turn Golden. Don't worry Catherine...I'm coming to rescue you!

 _Catherine_

I started having this feeling. A feeling I only get when the person I love the most in this world is near. _**Vincent**_ He was near! I could feel his presence. Oh Vincent! I knew you would come! Just then...two guys came in. One with a rifle the other with a hand gun. The gun with the hand gun pointed it at me. "Ok Catherine, this is your last chance." "Tell me where Vincent is or I'll shoot!" Threatened the man. (Catherine smirked at that.) "If I don't tell you where he is and you shoot, then you won't find out where he is because I'll be dead and I won't be able to answer you once I'm dead." Said Catherine "You would of just killed me for nothing!" "So I say to drop the gun and do yourself a favor and not shoot. Or it's really going to get messy up in here." " _JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN ANSWER!_ " Screamed the man. The man then pulled the trigger but at last minute moved it to the side so I won't hit Cat. "Tell me the answer or I really will kill you and bring your damn husband in here myself!" Catherine was very scared. _What do I do? Will I even get out of here? Thought Catherine. Oh Vincent please hurry!_

 _Vincent_

When I heard that gunshot and the screams. I was sure that the gun came from the place wherever Catherine was at. I had to move fast or they was going to kill her! I blurred inside of the boat, moving from room to room floor to floor until I finally went into the basement. I ran into a guy. I picked him off the floor and pushed him against the wall. "Where's Catherine?" Asked the beast "I have no idea what your talking about!" Screamed the man. "I'm just an intern." "Your lying." I yelled. Of course that was the truth. I could hear his heartbeat even if I didn't try! They where off the charts! "What are you?" Asked the man, calming down a little. "Your worst nightmare." Growled the beast. Just then, I snapped his neck in half and he fell to the ground. _dead._ Just then, I hearda mans threats. Then I heard Catherine's voice. Oh! How I've longed for her voice! I'm so happy she is alive! I could run in their right now, kill the bastards that took her and then save he- Then...I heard a other bullet go off...


	8. Vincent the Beast

**Now** **before I start Chapter 8 of The Case, I would like to address a few issues some people have brought to my attention. 1. I know that the chapters are getting shorter and short trust me I am working to try to make them much longer! 2. Catherine will NOT die in this chapter/chapter 8! She was just hit with the bullet but that's all I can say. 3. This story is taken place after the end of season 3. There would not be an appearance of Gabe and Evan. They are dead. I'm sorry if you wanted them to be in this story. It's just the way I want it to be. 4. Liam is not going to be in this story, Vincent killed him at the end of season 3. If you want to know what happened please continue reading and please leave a review! -Peace 3**

 _Vincent_

My beast growled and I kicked the door down in one try, I saw Catherine laying on the floor, I could smell the blood all around her from where I stood. There was two guys..with guns and they quickly turned around and pointed them at me. I was in full rage, how could they hurted Catherine like that. I roared at them. They didn't even flinch. What's up with these guys? Something tells me that this an't going anywhere or at least anywhere good...

"What the hell!" Yelled one of the men "How!?"

My beast roared at the men. Still, they didn't even move a tow.

"Well are you scared the Devil himself has walked inside of this room right now Steve!?" yelled one of the men

"No, no no sir!" Said the other guy apparently named/called Steve. But sadly Steve was too slow. The other guy turned his gun toward him and then shout Steve dead.

I then faded my attention to the 'leader' guy. I started making my way towards him. Then...I felt a blast of pain coming from my back. I turned around to see some guy holding a trank. Oh no...

Then whole room went black...

 _Vincent_

Man how long have I been out? When I cam too, I was chained very tightly into a wall. These people knows what their doing. The chains are so tight that my beast can't even break them. Then I remembered Catherine. I looked all around the room for her. Nowhere. My heart started racing. Where is Catherine! Then...I heard her heartbeat. It was steady but I couldn't see her. She was breathing and seemed ok but I could smell blood all over her. These son of bitches would pay for what they have done to her. Even if it's the last thing I'll do, they would pay!

"Just then, the door swinged open. I could barely see the faces of the people but I recognized their sent. Oh no!" Before Vincent could finish his thought, someone smacked his face with a whip and then their hands sent about a dozen punches to his face and body. He was experiencing horrible throbbing pain arose his whole body. He was about to fall to the ground and let them do whatever they want to him, for Catherine's sake but he then remembered what they have done to her. All the blood he could smell on her. It was like she was dieing right then and there. Vincent refused to leave his ground when after he died, they would torture Catherine until there was nothing left of her, and that's something Vincent would not be able to survive seeing!

Vincent concentrated on letting the beast go wild. He finally opened his eyes and letter the beast take over. He basically threw himself off of the wall, out of the chains, and into the kidnappers faces! Vincent would not give up with killing these bastards until it was the last thing he would do!

 _Catherine_

When I woke up, I looked around. I could really see anything. Then I heard Vincent's growl. Oh no! What was he thinking coming here! They would kill him in a matter of seconds! I was planning on dieing to save him, not for him to come and rescue me and end up getting killed and I die too! Oh Vincent! Why do you always have to play the hero?

 **I'm sorry that I have been slow on uploading new chapters. I've been kinda stuck on this chapter for the past few days. Thank you guys again for all the support, reviews, and ideas! I have also gotten some ideas from reading other reviews of other people's fanfiction's. I love you all! I've been reading other Beauty and the Beast (2012) fanfiction's and I'm really happy and proud to say that I'm obsessed with Beauty and the Beast (2012) fanfiction's! I just can't get over them. I've been having dreams about Beauty and the Beast and my dreams and friends in real life have been giving me some great ideas! Thank you all once again for all the support and love! Now I promise that the next chapter would be much longer! Thank you! -Peace 3**


	9. Safe In Your Arms

All Catherine could do was to sit in her cell, with her arms and legs chained to the call and listen to the growls of a beast and the screams on innocent people. It was all so much. She could hear the load cracks of bones, steal breaking, the bending of metal in the walls, and the screams! The screams that once you hear, would never leave your memory and would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life. The screams of people that just died. Everytime Cat heard a new scream of a other innocent person, it would send chills down her spin and all over her body. Even if you scream bloody murder, no one would hear you...unless they had super-hearing...

Catherine could bare it any longer! All the screams of pain and death was filling her ears to the max! She wanted to get out of here so badly but, she wasn't a beast and didn't have super-strength. Catherine listened to the screams for about thirty seconds later and then...she screamed.

All was silent. It was like the world has gone to sleep. She didn't dare to move. She didn't even breath! It was so quiet. Even a baby could fall asleep to this much quietness. Then, all of a sudden...the door slammed open. It was so dark in the room she was in before the beasty figure standing in the doorway opened the door to let in light. She starred at the beast. Not even taken in a breath. She was so overwhelmed with happiness and relief to breath! After a few seconds...the tears started to fall. She then bursted into a tear party. She was crying so loadly that she didn't even realize that the beast had walked over to her cell until he was right in front of her.

The beast ripped the cage doors right off its hinges and with his sharp claws removed the chains from Catherine's arms. He then crouched down in front of her. Put his clawed hand up to her face. Cat looked up at the face of her rescuer and started crying even more. The beast then pulled her into a hug.

They held on to each other for dear life! Not even daring to breath or let go of each other. Catherine and Vincent was so happy to see each other again! It has been such a long month for them both. Vincent (still in his beast form) picked Catherine off the ground and into his safe arms. He could tell by all the blood all over her and her injuries that she couldn't walk. It was pretty much clear that both of her legs had to be broken by then. Catherine put her head into Vincent's shoulders and fell asleep. Vincent carried Cat in his arms the whole way home. Blurring out of the cargo ship and jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get back home safely. Vincent didn't put her down until they was in their bedroom in their lovely house in the Subbers of New York. What a long month it has been for the both of them! It was been so long since Vincent smelled Catherine scent, held her in his arms, kissed her, and had made love with her. Now the night that followed, they would make all that up...

_THE END_

 **I** h **ope that you all have enjoyed my first fanfiction ever! Thank you all so much for all the surpport and I hope that you guys have enjoyed this series! Please check out my YouTube channel: Peacerockgirl123**

 **If you want more from me. Also please write a review for this last chapter of Beauty and the Beast (2012) The Case! Please tell me if you want a sequel to this! Make sure to follow me if you want more Beauty and the Beast (2012) fanfiction's because their is certainly more to come! Thank you all and I'll see you all again in my next fanfiction! -Peace 3**


	10. The Voice

**_End of chapter 9..._**

The beast ripped the cage doors right off its hinges and with his sharp claws removed the chains from Catherine's arms. He then crouched down in front of her. Put his clawed hand up to her face. Cat looked up at the face of her rescuer and started crying even more. The beast then pulled her into a hug.

They held on to each other for dear life! Not even daring to breath or let go of each other. Catherine and Vincent was so happy to see each other again! It has been such a long month for them both. Vincent (still in his beast form) picked Catherine off the ground and into his safe arms. He could tell by all the blood all over her and her injuries that she couldn't walk. It was pretty much clear that both of her legs had to be broken by then. Catherine put her head into Vincent's shoulders and fell asleep. Vincent carried Cat in his arms the whole way home. Blurring out of the cargo ship and jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get back home safely. Vincent didn't put her down until they was in their bedroom in their lovely house in the Subbers of New York. What a long month it has been for the both of them! It was been so long since Vincent smelled Catherine scent, held her in his arms, kissed her, and had made love with her. Now the night that followed, they would make all that up...

 ** _present_**

 **I know that I said last chapter would be the final one but I just have to write at least one or maybe a few more chapters! I'm obsessed with Beauty and the Beast fanfiction that I've been awake for two days straight reading fanfiction and watching episodes to catch up on what was happening in some of the stories! I love this community very much too! This would be a very small chapter BTW! I'm sorry if this fanfiction wasn't that good, it's my very first one and I'm getting used to it. I'll try my very best to give it my all! Thank you all for your reviews and support! Hope you enjoy!**

When Catherine opened her eyes, she was blinded by the sunlight she was clearly not used to it yet. It had been 24 hours since Vincent rescued her and brought her home from her horrible nightmare. Right when they walked though the door, Vincent carried Catherine to the Master and they passionately made love to each other well into the night. Catherine was so happy to be back home after a month of being held captive.

Catherine looked to her left to see Vincent sleeping peacefully next to her. It was then when she saw his arm rapped around her protectively. She admired how sexy Vincent looked while he was sleeping. Just then a big smile fell across her a face.

"It's rude to stare." Said Vincent half awake

"I wasn't starring, I was admiring How adorable you look while you sleep." Said Catherine giggling a little.

"I wasn't asleep."

"So then I wasn't starring, just admiring." Said Catherine with a smile

"That's the same thing."

"There's a small difference!"

Vincent laughed at that and looked at Catherine. "Did I ever say I love you?" Asked Vincent after a pause

"Yes many times." Said Catherine smiling.

"And I mean every word" said Vincent with a smile playing across his face.

Vincent then leaned more into Catherine then ever before. He loved her so much and if anything happened to her, he would die because what's the point of living if Catherine isn't there?

They continued to make love for about five to six hours when Cats cellphone rang interrupting their "day getaway".

"Ugh just leave it be!" Yelled Vincent

"I can't, it's the first call that I got today so it has to be important." Said Catherine

"Fine..." Said a very pissed Vincent because the phone interrupted their 'moment'

Catherine reached and picked up her phone and answered it with Vincent behind her listening as well.

"Hello?"

"Did you miss me?" Asked the voice that was the last thing she needed right now.

Catherine quickly looked at Vincent behind her. His eyes was turning gold but Catherine quickly shook her head at him and his eyes turned back to normal.

"What do you want?" Asked a very nervous Cat

"I want you, you see Catherine do you know what it's like to wait a year for the love of your life to show up on your doorstep and drown you in kisses right then and there?" Asked the voice

"I have a idea." Whispered Vincent to himself

Catherine looked at Vincent and smiled for his punch up.

"But, that love of my life is lying in bed right now with a different man other than myself."

"Your stalking me?" Asked Cat

"Everyday for a year, I've been with you everywhere ." The voice said creepily

Catherine started getting scared and felt like she was going to puke. She quickly turned to Vincent for surpport, but instead he took the phone and asked "Just who the hell are you?!"

The voice laughed "The names Patrick, sound familiar Vincent? Or have your wife or soon to be ex-dead-wife not tell you about me?" Vincent's eyes glowed gold and a little growl left his month. This told Catherine all what was happening and if she didn't act in time, Vincent would of ripped that phone to pieces!

The voice laughed again "Oh silly silly Vincent! You can't reach me to kill me, you see I'm a lot like you but I'm better...I'm better at everything. Besides once when you try, your precious precious Catherine would be long gone by then." The voice laughed again and Vincent's eyes glowed very gold now and a growl/roar left his month.

"Vincent don't!" Yelled Catherine but he was so mad that surprisingly with his super hearing he couldn't hear her or maybe he did just didn't want to listen.

"Vincent if you transform, all would be loss! The neighbors would see and hear you and we can't risk exposure! Vincent I know your trying to go primal right now but listen to me, if you turn...you would hurt me because I'm to scared right now to grab the trank to tranquilize you right now and I know damn well you don't want to lay a finger on me when your not yourself." Said Catherine trying to keep her cool for Vincent.

"Don't even try Catherine." Said the voice "Vincent cares way to much about you to let anything happen to you but right now he's so mad that you can't even talk to him or make him calm down. He would just end up fully turning and will destroy everything in his way to get to me, even if it means hurting you my sweet."

"Don't you ever call me 'your sweet' ever again!" Yelled Catherine getting pissed too

"Where's the fun in that?" Said the voice

"I swear if you come here I'll-"

"Your what?" Asked the voice "You can't do anything to me Catherine."

With that the line died.

Catherine sighed and put the phone down, she looked beside her to find Vincent gone.

"Vincent?" Asked Catherine

"Vincent! Vincent where are you!?"

Catherine then looked at the open door to their bedroom and she just made out a dressed blurred figure with what looked like a bag in hand, pick her up, put her still necked self with sheets all around her in what felt and looked like big, strong arms and took off...so fast that if you was there too, you wouldn't know who or rather what it was, but Catherine obviously knew, she knew those big, strong arms anywhere...they where her Vincent's...


	11. The Cabin Hideout

**Thank you all SO much for all the reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter has come late but my outside life has taken a turn in the last couple of days. I've been reading some other fanfiction and rewatching episodes for some more ideas and I've gotten quite a few! I'm also glad to say that this fanfic would be going on for a long time! You all mean so much to me and inspired me to keep writing more and more! Thank you all so much and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! More is on the way so stay in touch! -Peace**

A few hundred miles away, there was a cabin that blended just perfectly into the trees just outside the city deep into the woods. It had a beautiful wooden outside that keeps the bugs out and the cool air inside during summer and the cold air outside during the winter. It had a homey feel to it and was decorated with very fine decor. The perfect place for a newlyweded couple to go to for a honeymoon and the perfect place for a fugitive like Vincent Keller to hide in.

Just outside was a wedded couple, with no kids, just each other for company and occasionally the little blue jays that fly around the cabin singing beautiful songs to each other.

"So this is your idea of a hideout?" Asked Catherine very excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Well every hideout or safe house needs it to be homey feeling...and very safe!" Sad Vincent with a smirk.

Vincent walked over to Catherine and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him protectively. He wanted nothing to happen to her while she was in his company...and he meant nothing. He would do anything to make sure no harm came towards Catherine, so they can live happily ever after which is what they deserved more than anything else in the world...and I agree.

Vincent walked towards the cabin with Catherine -very close to him because Vincent was keeping her very close- right next to him under his arm. Vincent quietly looked at the surrounding area, quietly so Cat can't hear, to make sure nothing was out there.

Once Vincent was sure that the surrounding area was safe, he walked toward the cabin with Catherine. He unlocked the door and moved out of the way so Catherine could go in first. The only response Vincent got for him being a gentleman was Catherine's beautiful smile. After Catherine was inside, Vincent looked back at the woods for a moment and then followed Cat inside. He closed the door behind him, locking all three locks with it.

Before he turned towards Catherine, Vincent paused to sniff the air with his high sense of smell. He wanted to make sure that there wasn't a scent that was unfamiliar with 10 miles in range of the cabin. There was only deer, rabbits, chipmunks, and birds outside around the cabin. The least that conman forest animals can do to Cat was to bite her and scratch her which wasn't that bad because she has a very powerful beast boy as a husband who can easy scare the little animals away with just one look, these animals would be killed in half a second if they want to dual with the beast, who also happened to be a experience ER Doctor.

"Patrick must be a big threat towards you Vincent." Said Catherine

"Well he took the only thing that keeps my world spinning around and around everyday from me..."

"Noted" said Catherine with a smile and small laugh

Vincent held her in a strong embrace/hug for what seems like forever. He looked deeply into her eyes, every time that he would look at her he would get lost into those beautiful hazel eyes that took his breath away. Vincent loved Catherine very, very much. If anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself for not being there for her and for not protecting her. Right now her life was on the line, and there was some crazy admirer after her who wants her dead. Vincent now has to do whatever he can to make sure that Patrick doesn't lay a hand on Catherine, even if it means killing Patrick in cold blood but it's all worth it if it means Catherine would be safe from harms way, and for them to finally have the life they deserve.

"What do you want to do?" asked Vincent coming out of his thoughts

"I don't know Mr. Keller..." Catherine said with a smile on her face

"I have a idea..." said Vincent smiling and laughing a naughty laugh

"And what may that be?"

"Just wait and see"

"Oh?" Asked Catherine "I hope it involves me."

"Everything involves you in my world.." Said Vincent smiling

"Ditto" said Catherine

Vincent then picked Cat up into his arms. Catherine put her legs around his hips and Vincent carried her to the bedroom while they both were kissing each other passionately.

Just outside the cabin, on a tree branch stood a man, dressed in all black, watching the couple make love to each other. The man was surprised that Vincent hadn't sensed him yet but he knew it must be because he is occupied at the moment. Plus he covered himself with the scent of deer. So when Vincent sniffed the air to make sure no scents that he didn't recognize was near, he would smell deer and that's what the man wanted.

The man smiled evilly and took his phone out of his pocket and made a phone call...

"Yes sir, I have found the target...no sir, they do not know I'm here. Yes...they are occupied with each other right now...yes...I'm on it." The man hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Vincent Keller, say goodbye to your precious Catherine, soon she would be all mine..."

 **Dun dun dun! The man is creepy right? I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read the next one! The next one would be much longer and would have a lot of drama happening! I'll see you guys very soon! -Peace**


	12. The Fight

**Prepare yourself, this chapter has a lot of drama in it! If this chapter gets confusing for you guys, please write a review with your question on what's going on in the story right now and the next chapter I would be explaining what's going on or I would personally respond to each review! I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 of The Case!**

All of a sudden, Vincent froze right where he was on the bed kissing Catherine's beautiful, warm lips. He drew himself from her and just lay on top of her, frozen as a statue. Catherine quickly studied his eyes for any clue on what's going on when she finally caught it.

"Vincent what's going on?" Asked a very nervous Cat

"Someone's here.." Said Vincent with a hint of worry in his voice.

"How do you know?"

Vincent gave a puzzled look at Catherine and explained to her as best as he can...

"I can sense something is wrong, like something very bad is about to happen...come on, we need to get dressed and prepare." Said Vincent getting out of bed and getting his clothes on in a hurry.

"Got your gun?" Asked Vincent

"Yep" said Catherine pulling on her clothes in a hustle as well.

After a moment of silence, Catherine quickly stopped what she was doing and asked a question.

"Vincent, do you have any idea who-"

Before Catherine could finish her sentence, she feel to the floor, she was out cold. "CATHERINE!" Yelled Vincent as he ran to her, Vincent got to her just before she hit the floor. Holding her closely, he spotted the trankilizer dart in her left shoulder. Out of anger, Vincent's eyes turned golden and he let out a low growl but he quickly got in control of himself for Catherine's sack. Vincent picked her up and putted her on the bed. He then leaned over and kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll be right back" Vincent then raced out of the room and went outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Right when Vincent turned the corner of the cabin, he was punched in the face by who knows what and thrown onto the ground. When his vision rejoined him, he looked up at the intruder and was trying to turn into The Beast but was picked up agin and thrown threw the window into the bedroom where he and Catherine just was making love to each other. Vincent then very hardly landed on the floor in front of the bed on which Catherine was sleeping on.

Then, two big hands grabbed his collar to his shirts and pulled him into the air. He then found himself face to face with a very dark looking man who was wearing a smirk on his face. "Well hello there Vincent! It's good to finally met you." Said the man with a smirk. He then pushed Vincent into the wall. "Now stay still" commanded the man. "This may hurt a bit." Before Vincent can concentrate on what the man way saying, he felt a sting of pain in his neck. "Ughhhh!" Yelled Vincent out of pain and he fell to the floor. When Vincent raped his head around what was going on. He was picked up by the same dark man from before and his hands was being pulled behind his back and he was faceing Catherine who was still passed out on the bed.

Just then, a other man walked into the bedroom, holding Catherine's gun in his hand and walked over to the side of the bed on which Cat was lying on helplessly. Vincent watched the man carefully and when he went to Catherine's side of the bed, Vincent struggled against the man holding him back. "No!" Yelled Vincent at the man "You stay away from her!" The man laughed "Oh Vincent, if only you could help your precious Catherine, now...you will watch her die!" The man laughed evilly at that and turned towards Catherine and pointed the gun at her.

Vincent tried to turn but The Beast wasn't in favor of him at the moment. 'Come on, come on!' Yelled Vincent inside his head. 'Oh God please do not do this to me right now!' The man holding Vincent back laughed at him struggling to change. "Silly silly Vincent, since I put that medicine in you, you can't transform to save your Catherine, all you can do right now is watch helplessly as she dies right in front of you!" The man then laughed again. "No! I won't let you!" Yelled Vincent "I won't let you take her life away from her right when it's starting!"

Just then, a shot rang out and Vincent broke free from the mans grip and let out a roar. When The Beast inside of Vincent heard that shot ring out, he did what any animal would do for his mate, he took over Vincent's body and began his mission...to save Catherine and get the hell out of there.

The Beast worked his magic and started to kill the two men that was treating Catherine right in front of him! How dare they come in here, beating him up, tranking Catherine, and putting a gun on her, right in front of him! After he's done with them, they would wish they never stepped foot in this cabin! The Beast did every single move he knew. A round off high kick to each of their stomachs and scratching them both. The Beast kicked Catherine's gun under the bed, away from the men's reach just as log as he can handle them. Vincent lost track of time and how long they were fighting when one of the men finally got Cat's gun and pointed it at Vincent/The Beast and the other man held on to Vincent/The Beast for his life. The Beast then turned back into Vincent Keller. The man had the gun pointed at him while the other man held Vincent very tightly.

"Come on" said the guy with the gun "Let's blindfold them both, tie them up, put them in the car, and take them back to HQ!" "The boss would be happy to finally have his hands on them both again." "Yes sir!" Said the other guy who was holding onto Vincent.

The two men tied and blind folded both Vincent and the knocked out Catherine and put them in the back of a SUV. After 30 mins of driving, Catherine finally came too. Even tho Vincent couldn't see her, he was monitoring her heartbeat and breathing with his super hearing. When Catherine's breathing increased and her heartbeat knocked up, Vincent quickly made his way to her. Finally she woke up to complete darkness.

"Vincent?" Asked Catherine

"Shhhh" said Vincent putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm right her."

Catherine then snuggled into Vincent. "Where are we?" She asked

"I have no idea." Whispered Vincent "All I know is that we're on our way to these guys HQ."

"What happened?" Asked Catherine confused and it was clear she didn't remember anything that has happened to them in the past hour.

"I'll explain it to you." Said Vincent

For the rest of the ride, Vincent explained to Catherine everything that has happened to them in the past hour. She had a lot of questions and no matter how much Vincent wish he had the answers or knew them, he sadly didn't. He was as confused as she was right now. All they could do is hold on to each other for dear life and wait and see what would happen next.

Two hours later, the car came to a final stop and the doors to the back of the SUV was opened. Catherine and Vincent felt hands on them, pulling them out of the SUV and on flat ground. They was walked still tied up and blindfolded for awhile until they both was put into different cells and chained to the walls. After a while, the ,en left and they was put in complete silence.

"Vincent you here?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue"

"Ughhhh" said Catherine after a long pause.

"What was that for?" Asked Vincent

"I hate being tied up and blindfolded."

"I'm pretty sure everyone does sweetheart." Said Vincent

"Can this get any worse?" Asked Cat

"You know whenever you ask that it gets worse right?" Asked Vincent

"Yes I do, I was just stating the obvious." Said Catherine

"Ok" said Vincent a little pissed. He knew in God knows how much time left now that some guy would come into the room and take either himself or Catherine away for a really long time and who knows if they would see each other ever again. All the could do in that moment is sit there and wait for something to happen.

 **Whew! I need to take a break from writing for awhile. Thank you all for the reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Now before I left you guys go, I would like to clarify that no Catherine was NOT shot with the gun, the man moved the gun and shot out the window to get Vincent's attention. Vincent just didn't see him because he was to caught up in his thoughts! Also, I'm sorry that I didn't really give you guys a lot of details on the fight between the two guys and Vincent/The Beast. I was writing it in the perspective of The Beast and it's actually harder then it seems! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions please leave a review and I would answer them as best as I can. Bye! -Peace**


	13. The Warehouse (small chapter!)

Vincent had no idea when he fell asleep but he just knew that he fell asleep. He was chained to a wall. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and to find Catherine. As he looked around, Vincent realized that he was in a warehouse and he saw Catherine tied very well to a chair in the middle of the warehouse with a single light over her head. She was alright but her heartbeat was off the charts! She was absolutely terrified of whatever happened while head pasted out. Just that thought made his eyes turn gold.

Vincent then looked at Catherine and saw that she was looking at his square in his golden eyes.

"Don't..." Whispered Catherine at a level that only Vincent could hear, "If you transform to try to save me and get us the hell out of here, they would kill you in slip second and I can't survive that Vincent..."

Vincent gave Catherine a puzzled look. Cat just smiled and continued talking at the level which only Vincent could hear her at.

"You must of been tried after beasting out to try to protect me because right when you said "Ok" you passed out instantly. I tried to wake up but you wouldn't wake up. After a hour they came back, blindfolded the both of us again and took us to this warehouse. They chained you to that wall and tied me to this chair. Nobody has come in or out of this room and we've been here ever since. I have just been sitting here, watching you sleep for the past five hours."

"Have you seen Patrick yet?" Asked Vincent

Catherine expression dropped at the mention of that bitches name. Catherine dropped her head and said "No"

Vincent sighed and rusted his head against the wall. This was going to be a long while! Vincent was sure of it, now he just waited to see the man he was looking for to kill...

 **Ok know this is a very short chapter! I just had to upload this small piece of the next chapter. The next few chapters are going to be very long and will have a lot of action and drama! Thank you all for the reviews and I promise I would be writing much more! See you guys next chapter! -Peace**


	14. The End of VinCat?

_**Chapter**_ _**13**_

"Come on" said the guy with the gun "Let's blindfold them both, tie them up, put them in the car, and take them back to HQ!" "The boss would be happy to finally have his hands on them both again." "Yes sir!" Said the other guy who was holding onto Vincent.

The two men tied and blind folded both Vincent and the knocked out Catherine and put them in the back of a SUV. After 30 mins of driving, Catherine finally came too. Even tho Vincent couldn't see her, he was monitoring her heartbeat and breathing with his super hearing. When Catherine's breathing increased and her heartbeat knocked up, Vincent quickly made his way to her. Finally she woke up to complete darkness.

"Vincent?" Asked Catherine

"Shhhh" said Vincent putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm right her."

Catherine then snuggled into Vincent. "Where are we?" She asked

"I have no idea." Whispered Vincent "All I know is that we're on our way to these guys HQ."

"What happened?" Asked Catherine confused and it was clear she didn't remember anything that has happened to them in the past hour.

"I'll explain it to you." Said Vincent

For the rest of the ride, Vincent explained to Catherine everything that has happened to them in the past hour. She had a lot of questions and no matter how much Vincent wish he had the answers or knew them, he sadly didn't. He was as confused as she was right now. All they could do is hold on to each other for dear life and wait and see what would happen next.

Two hours later, the car came to a final stop and the doors to the back of the SUV was opened. Catherine and Vincent felt hands on them, pulling them out of the SUV and on flat ground. They was walked still tied up and blindfolded for awhile until they both was put into different cells and chained to the walls. After a while, the ,en left and they was put in complete silence.

"Vincent you here?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue"

"Ughhhh" said Catherine after a long pause.

"What was that for?" Asked Vincent

"I hate being tied up and blindfolded."

"I'm pretty sure everyone does sweetheart." Said Vincent

"Can this get any worse?" Asked Cat

"You know whenever you ask that it gets worse right?" Asked Vincent

"Yes I do, I was just stating the obvious." Said Catherine

"Ok" said Vincent a little pissed. He knew in God knows how much time left now that some guy would come into the room and take either himself or Catherine away for a really long time and who knows if they would see each other ever again. All the could do in that moment is sit there and wait for something to happen.

 _ **Chapter 14 into 15**_

Vincent had no idea when he fell asleep but he just knew that he fell asleep. He was chained to a wall. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and to find Catherine. As he looked around, Vincent realized that he was in a warehouse and he saw Catherine tied very well to a chair in the middle of the warehouse with a single light over her head. She was alright but her heartbeat was off the charts! She was absolutely terrified of whatever happened while head pasted out. Just that thought made his eyes turn gold.

Vincent then looked at Catherine and saw that she was looking at his square in his golden eyes.

"Don't..." Whispered Catherine at a level that only Vincent could hear, "If you transform to try to save me and get us the hell out of here, they would kill you in slip second and I can't survive that Vincent..."

Vincent gave Catherine a puzzled look. Cat just smiled and continued talking at the level which only Vincent could hear her at.

"You must of been tried after beasting out to try to protect me because right when you said "Ok" you passed out instantly. I tried to wake up but you wouldn't wake up. After a hour they came back, blindfolded the both of us again and took us to this warehouse. They chained you to that wall and tied me to this chair. Nobody has come in or out of this room and we've been here ever since. I have just been sitting here, watching you sleep for the past five hours."

"Have you seen Patrick yet?" Asked Vincent

Catherine expression dropped at the mention of that bitches name. Catherine dropped her head and said "No"

Vincent sighed and rusted his head against the wall. This was going to be a long while! Vincent was sure of it, now he just waited to see the man he was looking for to kill...

 _ **Chapter**_ **_15_**

After a long long while, Patrick and four other men finally walked into the room in which Catherine and Vincent were both held in.

"Greetings friends!" Said Patrick with a wide smile on his face. "How has everyone been? It's been awhile since I last saw you guys!"

"Why a week couldn't last for you Patrick?" Asked Vincent

Patrick's smile dropped, "Why isn't it the beast boy! I'm surprised that my men caught you too! I was actually quite disappointed when my amazing men told me that they caught you too along with my love!" Said Patrick bending down and putting his hands on Catherine's cheeks, squishing them just like you Grandma would do to you every time she saw you.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Yelled Vincent

Patrick laughed, "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it Vincent? You know...maybe I'll just have a little fun with her instead." Patrick said pulling out a knife and putting it in front of Catherine's neck.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yelled Vincent, feeling The Beast just under the surface. "I'll kill her if you put just one more finger on her!"

"Oh?" Said Patrick with a grin on his face "That seems like a challenge.."

"Men!" Yelled Patrick to his men, "Put more chains around beast boy over there and hold him with all your mite! Make sure he doesn't transform to try to save his girl!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the men, running over to Vincent

After the four men put more and more mets, chains on and around Vincent and hold him down with all the strength they have mixed, they noted their heads to Patrick as to single him to start the torturing. This was going to be a long night ahead for both Vincent and Catherine...

All Vincent could do, is just sit there, on the cold, hard ground of the warehouse and watch as Catherine was being tortured by Patrick. It hurted him so much and the whole time, his eyes was glowing gold. He desperately wanted to transform and to kill all of these son of bitches, including Patrick and take Catherine into his arms and take her home and protect her forever. But there was nothing Vincent could do in this moment but to just watch as Catherine was being hit him punches, cut open by knifes, and assaulted, all right in front of him. No words can even describe what Vincent was feeling the whole time, he really wanted to save Cat, the only person in the world that has accepted him for what he is, the only person who ever loved him after Muirfield, the person who always was by his side no matter what happened, the person that made him look forward to tomorrow and the future, the person who his heart belongs too, the person that he loves the most in this cruel world because, Catherine Chandler Keller is the only person in the whole wide world, that makes him want to live! If anything ever took her away from him, he would die. He couldn't imagine himself living without Catherine. She changed his life and now he was going to repay her back for the rest of his life for everything that she's done for him and their love. Vincent loved Catherine and forever will, until the day he dies...

Vincent was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Catherine's heart perching screams of pain. It killed him inside knowing that there's nothing he can do.

"Have you had enough Vincent?" Asked Patrick "Or is this to much for your beastly self to handle?"

"Don't call him that!" Yelled Catherine

Patrick was shocked and quickly turned around towards Catherine. "Oh? Is little miss beauty trying to stick up for her Beast?"

"Kiss my ass!" Yelled Catherine

"Gladly" said Patrick coming towards Catherine with a skip in his step.

"NO!" Yelled Vincent with his eyes and claws coming out, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Sorry..." Said Patrick, "but what is little beasty gonna do about it?"

Patrick then put his lips on Catherine and pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth. Vincent couldn't believe what he was seeing! The look on Catherine's face was priceless but he didn't dare laugh, nor did he want to! His anger rose off the charts inside of him, his breathing got heavier and his face started to change. Oh! Let The Beast Coke out and play!

Once when The Beast was out in full rage, he jumped to his feet, pushing the men holding on to him for dear life all over the warehouse, Vincent knew or rather hoped that they was dead and a high chance is that they were. Vincent stormed towards Patrick who was no longer kissing Catherine. Patrick was in to much shock to ever move but he quickly got a hold of himself and ran towards Cat. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it to Catherine's head.

Vincent stopped right where he was when we saw the gun to Catherine's head.

"Don't...move..." Said Patrick "Or else you will say goodbye to your bride"

Vincent didn't do anything, he just stood there, half man, half beast.

"You wouldn't dare to pull that trigger now would you?" Asked Vincent with a growl

"You know to well that I'll end you in a second if you pull that trigger on her..." "Plus why would you kill the love of your life?"

"Would you really like to see me pull it Vincent?" Patrick said pushing the gun further on Catherine's head. Catherine closed her eyes and started crying silently, she knew way to well that this man was a lunatic and would not even think twice about pulling that trigger. Catherine quietly said her goodbyes to Vincent at the level on which only he could hear her at. Tears started to swell up in Vincent's eyes as he heard her say "I love you Vincent Keller" but Vincent refused to let the tears fall! He didn't want for Cat or Patrick to see him cry. Vincent refused to believe that this was the end, he would fight with his life to make sure that Catherine survived. Even if it was the last thing he'll do...

"Oh well I guess since you have nothing to say...now say goodbye to your Catherine..." Catherine was crying even more harder now and was whimpering in between tears.

"NO!" Screamed Vincent and just a few seconds later...the trigger was pulled...

 **Oh...the...te...tears are falling! This was such a hard chapter to write, I was literally crying as I wrote this chapter! I hope you all enjoy and we would know VinCat's faith in the next chapter! See you guys then! -Peace**


	15. Finally Free (FINAL Final Chapter!)

"NO!" Screamed Vincent a as he ran toward Patrick...or his body...Patrick was a big coward and didn't want to fight The Beast alone, what a good move to make on his part. Vincent ran too Catherine and hugged her with all his might. They both was crying as Vincent held Catherine closely to him. They cried in each other's arms for about an hour when Vincent finally calmed down.

"You ok?" Asked Vincent pulling away from Catherine.

"I am now" replied Catherine with a smile on her face.

They both smiled at eachother for a long time, completely lost in each other's gave until Catherine finally broke the moment and cleared her throat.

"Uh...Vincent?" Asked Catherine

"Yes?" Asked Vincent

"Can you uh...get the ropes off my hands?" Asked Catherine pointing her head toward her wrists.

"Oh yeah sorry..." Said Vincent working on the ropes. When he finally got the ropes off her hands, they both stood up and hugged each other for dear life! They didn't want to let go for fears of them being slit up again.

"I love you" whispered Cat

"I love you too" said Vincent

Catherine looked up at Vincent and said "Can we go home now?"

Vincent laughed and said "Ok but first we better get you treated for your wounds"

"Ok but what are we going to tell them when they asked what happened?" Asked Cat

"You know what, I'm a Doctor so I should just take you home and treat you myself." Said Vincent

"Ok...I can handle that"

The two then walked out of the warehouse, hand in hand toward home. Vincent picked up Catherine once they was out of the warehouse and blurred home. They had a very long 6 months and they could use a LONG break...and I totally agree...

 **Well! There it was! The FINAL final chapter! I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for reviewing! I really couldn't write this fanfic without all your support! So thank you all very very much! I promise that more stories are on the way for Beauty and the Beast, 2012 but I can't really say when..yet...**

 **I may do a sequel for this fanfic but it won't be right away! Thank you all so much for your love and support and I'll see you guys during my next Fanfiction! Bye guys and thank you for being the bestest fans of this fanfic yet! -Peace**


	16. Explaining ending of The Case (little)

**Ok guys, this is not an actual chapter for the fanfic The Case but this is just explaining what happened in the last chapter because most of you have a lot of questions about how Patrick died in the last chapter. If you know, Patrick held the gun to Catherine's head. Which about everyone knows that you can't really survive a gunshot wound to the head, yes I'm aware there are people who have survived gunshot wounds to the head but the chance of you surviving a gunshot to the head is about 0.1%. But in this fanfic, yes if Patrick pulled the trigger on Catherine, she would of died but I don't want Cat to die so I made it a twist and instead of Catherine getting shot, Patrick committed suicide by shooting himself in the head because he's a coward and didn't want to face Vincent/The Beast. Patrick just turned the gun towards himself at the last minute.**

 **I hope I cleared that out for you guys! I really do hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfic! I'll see you guys in my next one, bye! -Peace**


	17. RE-WRITNG

Hello my lovely people! Peace here again for a quick little update regarding this story. Wow its been, what 5 months since I completed this story. I've come a long way since then in writing. So when I was writing The Case I knew it was very crappy and wasn't on the lines of how I wanted it to be at all! So I have made the decision to re-write The Case to make it better and a little longer then it should be! What do you guys think of this? I'll love to know in the reviews!

To those of you who are waiting for Years Past to update, don't worry I will be coming back to that when I get the chance. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys! I hope it will make you guys happy that I've been looking it over and trying to get my mind back into the story ;)

I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing but just know that it is coming!

Thank you guys for all your love and support!

-Peace


End file.
